Presently, there are clutch braking systems in vehicles, such as tractor trailer trucks (over-the-road trucks) with non-synchronized transmissions, for braking the rotation of an input shaft connecting an engine to a transmission. Generally, these systems are used when going between first gear and reverse, and include a clutch brake having a friction pad on its surface, located between the engine and the transmission and attached to the input shaft. A clutch yoke having fingers for moving a clutch plate longitudinally along the input shaft is further provided for engaging the clutch plate with the clutch brake, and linkage connects a foot pedal to the clutch yoke for moving the clutch yoke between clutch brake engaging and non-engaging positions. Typically, the clutch brake is an annular one-piece member which is initially installed before the input shaft is attached to the transmission by slipping the clutch brake over the input shaft and securing it thereto. In time, the friction pad of the clutch brake wears and the clutch brake must be replaced. A conventional method for replacing such a one-piece member clutch brake is to disconnect the transmission to reveal one end of the input shaft and slip the worn clutch brake off the input shaft and replace it with a new clutch brake. This method has proven to be a timely and costly procedure.
There are presently available clutch brakes that can be mounted on and removed from the input shaft without disconnecting the input shaft from the transmission. These clutch brakes are made in two pieces which are connected together by screw fasteners around the input shaft. However, it can be difficult and time consuming to connect and disconnect the pieces using screw fasteners.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,425 discloses a two-piece clutch brake which can be easily replaced. The brake illustrated in this patent includes a pair of locking plates having detent members for locking the clutch brake around a shaft. These detent members are prone to break at their junctures with respective locking plates. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved design.